


Biology

by myfaerytale



Series: Calzona One Shots [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfaerytale/pseuds/myfaerytale
Summary: Arizona has a crush on her fellow biology teacher.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Series: Calzona One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901839
Kudos: 19





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like:)

The bell rang through the halls of the nearly empty high school. Arizona Robbins, junior and senior year biology teacher at Seattle Grace High, tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her and grabbed a pencil from the other with a deep chested sigh. A bottom lip was chewed on, red tipped fingernails going on to continue typing a quick message to a concerned parent. The end of the day was approaching, and while she hadn’t physically taught any students, the ever confusing and—what many of her co workers agree with—pointless online teaching system hadn’t gotten any easier since the pandemic began earlier in the year. 

The phone dinging on her desk to the right brought her from stressed thoughts, the name appearing on the caller idea bringing a smile to her face. 

Being a new teacher in a new state, especially arriving during such a difficult time, was hard enough alone. However, a brilliant, badass teacher approached her gracefully on their first day back in preparation for the in class hybrid teaching, reaching out her hand and introducing herself as, “Callie Torres.” The sound of her voice mixed with the creek of her black leather jacket. 

Up for an early dinner after work?

Arizona shut her laptop after hitting send, the bottoms of her heels clacking against the hard floor. Defining the definition of multi tasking, the blonde cleaned up her space with one hand and texted a reply back with the other. 

Definitely. Chinese?

She stopped everything she was doing, this reaction of a giddy teenager waiting for her crush to text back was not the first time it made itself known. The way her smile brightened a room, her commanding voice demanding respect and attention from everyone around her. The way her hands moved and danced when she taught a class something specific about the human chromosome. 

Arizona really wanted to get to know Callie’s biology. 

She set her phone down, her blue eyes never leaving the bubbles that have now shown themselves on the screen, taking a large sip of her ice water. She needed to wash away her running thoughts, thoughts she couldn’t have for a coworker. The ice failed to do its job when she was able to read what Callie had sent. 

Meet you in the teacher’s lounge at 5 ;) 

She choked on her current sip of water, cheeks flushed a deep scarlet nearly matching her fingernails, and struggled to clear the blurriness from her eyes. She really felt like a young school girl now, her heart pounding while her shaky hands held her phone close to her face to make sure the last part of what she read wasn’t a smudge or someone conjured by her imagination. 

She held back a smile, doing her best to not get her hopes up and sent a regular smiley face back while she switched to a food app to get their meal. As friends—she had to remind herself yet again—they took turns getting meals, the idea of there always being a next time not helping in the slightest to calm Arizona’s heart and growing feelings. 

She dropped her phone back onto her onto her desk and rubbed her sweaty palms against her pencil skirt. The fluorescents seemed too bright all of sudden, Arizona now nervous her usual facade of smiles would slip and Callie would see what an ever growing mess she was for the brunette. 

The rest of the afternoon passed with an unexpected calmness, Arizona soon involved in a very deep and colorful conversation via email from a parent earlier in the day. When the notification that their food was almost at its destination was confirmed, Arizona decided it was the perfect time to end her teacher hours, with a smug grin at that, and she waltzed with a giddy smile to the school parking lot. 

Twenty minutes later, it was five minutes to five and Arizona sat at their usual small, circular table in the teacher’s lounge. She fidgeted with her skirt, lips shining very the gloss she just applied and fingers adjusting the food containers until they were just right—

“Hey,” a familiar black purse was dropped onto the table, the small space shaking before steadying itself. Arizona smiled at Callie and hoped she didn’t look as excited as she felt. 

“I got the usual, chicken General Tsos, extra spicy.” She tilted her and narrowed her eyes playfully while feigning fanning herself. 

Callie fell into her seat with ease, her strong hands rolling the sleeves to her blazer up to her elbows as she prepared to dig it. “So tell me,” she said grabbing a container. “How was your virtual day?” From the tone of Callie’s voice, Arizona could tell that the woman across from her would have enough to say for the both of them. 

“Believe it or not, the juniors are better than the seniors.” She busies herself with taking her own favorite meal and taking a bite with a low sigh of content. “Since we do all the physical science work here, it’s hard to have a forty minute lecture with only a book and some kids who are half awake.” Some of them hadn’t even left their bed in an attempt to look like they cared. 

Callie nodded. “The underclassmen are the same. Many of them have quite the mouth on them.” She lifts a brow. “I don’t know who they think they’re talking to, but they sure as hell aren’t,”

Arizona waved a hand to cut her off. “They’re kids, Callie,” she laughed. “It’s what they do.” They both take a few more bites of their food, a few shy smiles and eyes meeting by chance filling the space between them. 

“I love teaching, I really do.” She swallows and takes a sip of her water, Arizona holding her container in both hands with all her focus on the brunette seated across from her. “This damn pandemic is ruining the learning these kids need. Biology is hands on, it’s someone you can’t teach on and off solely through a,” she clenched her pearly whites and rolled her eyes, hand curled into a fist atop the table. “They deserve better.” Her brown eyes shone from what Arizona could only assume with passion filled tears wanted to descend down her cheeks. 

“I hope this doesn’t last too much longer.” Arizona comments, her throat tight with emotion. There weren’t too many teachers, unfortunately, that truly cared for their students; that or so much time has gone by that they had simply stopped caring as much as they had. She hoped Callie never turned out to be one of those people. 

“I decided to give some kids some one on one tutoring. Parental approval of course.” Callie continued to delve into her food, legs now crossed to show off her long limbs in what Arizona could only describe as...those pants. “We do science projects, social distance style.” Callie purses her lips and nods her head. “I was thinking if we had more upperclassmen teachers on board that we could maybe make it a real thing.” Callie set her food and drink down, leaning forward as if she had the juiciest secret. 

Arizona copied her fellow teacher’s stance and grinned. “Hmm, I wonder if I know any.” She grinned, hoping that her tone came off in the playful way she intended. “I’m in, absolutely.” She leaned back, the sudden closeness they shared, just enough for Arizona to smell the sweet perfume rolling off from Callie with each breath. “Just let me know what you need me to do.” 

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Between teaching, keeping up with schoolwork and trying her best to keep a simple and platonic relationship with her favorite biology teacher, Arizona barely found time to prepare herself for the upcoming student event later that day. 

Unsurprisingly, Callie was able to use her powerful—even seductive she might add—voice to sway the school board into holding a socially distanced, mass science project. Not only would it give the kids at the school a chance to socialize, but it allowed them to use a science as an excuse to get out of their heavily sanitized home. Students yelped and screamed in delight as they performed their own experiments, foam covering the football feat they were located on in a fluffy white foam. 

The younger students rejoiced in the bubbles and mingling while Arizona casually walked up to Callie with a shy smile. “Hey,” she waved and gave Callie another once over. She had bright purple, rubber cleaning gloves and thick protective glasses over her deep, brown eyes. Her white lab coat clung to her curves and it took a massive bite to her bottom lip for Arizona to hold back her desires. 

“Enjoy the show?” Callie asked with a beaming smile. She lifted her plastic glasses, pieces of her being pushed back and wisping in the light breeze around them. “It was so great seeing their faces, well what wasn’t covered by a mask.” She almost mumbled behind her own. She took Arizona’s hand and led her to the school building, the various other teachers seeming to be able to look after the kids with no problem. “Come on.”

They nearly jogged off the field, their sneakers squishing in the now soaked field grass, Arizona cringing as she felt her palms seemingly become just as drenched. When they reached the safety of the building and looked around to make sure no one else was around, they slipped off their masks and naturally fell into just smiling at one another. “Thanks for coming. For everything,” Callie started using both of her hands to hold Arizona’s still clammy one. “I couldn’t have done this without you. You and those..” she ducked her head before speaking next. “Those dimples. The school board was bound to help me out with those on full blast.” She dropped both their hands and took a step back. 

Arizona stood still, unsure if the past five minutes were a dream she had after falling asleep during a free period again. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Arizona closed the space one more and laid her right head on Callie’s shoulder. “We’re friends. Friends help one another.” She forces a smile at her own words. “Right?” 

Callie nodded slowly. “Yeah friends do that.” Her voice was quiet, but Arizona didn’t want to ruin the moment by questioning her reaction. Instead, she opted to pull Callie into a hug, grateful that even though she wanted more than friendship, she had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think...


End file.
